Coming Home
by HughesGurl65
Summary: Set after 3x13. Andy and Nick have just started their UC work. After two months of proving herself and trying to put thoughts of Sam on the back burner Andy makes a shocking discovery that will not only change her career, but her life and her future with 15 Division and Sam Swarek. AU
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

The first couple weeks of Andy's UC life were hard. She was constantly thinking about Sam, wondering if he knew where she was, if he missed her as much as she missed him. Nick was being a great friend, supporting Andy and reassuring her that she made the best choice for herself. Eventually the pain of missing Sam began to subside. Andy remembered why Luke chose her, why she fought so hard to prove that she could handle UC work. Now she was deep in the middle of an investigation that she earned based on her police work and her ability to prove to people that she had what it took to be professional and do her job.

Even though Andy was chosen to go undercover she knew that no matter who her handler was she would have to prove herself the entire time. Most detectives knew what happened between Andy and Sam while Sam was undercover. Blackstone was no different, he questioned Andy about everything, made her go over details ten times, just to make sure she understood her position. Nick had tried to defend her and tell him to go easy on Andy, but Andy promised Nick that she could handle it and that Blackstone did not intimidate her. She knew what she was doing.

Somewhere between proving to Blackstone that she was right for this job and keeping her mind off of Sam, Andy forgot one important thing and then reality smacked her in the face.


	2. Chapter 1: Reality Bites

The UC apartment was tiny. The whole thing couldn't have been bigger than Andy's bedroom at her own house. The walls were white with chipped paint, the hardwood floors were old and worn out, and the bathroom and the kitchen were barely two separate rooms.

The desk between the living room and the kitchen is where Andy currently sat. With a notepad and pen in front of her Andy had the last three months mapped out in front of her. She had only been undercover for a month and half, but she knew something wasn't adding up right.

Stress.

That was the most logical answer...wasn't it?

Andy glanced between her calendar and then back to her math.

"Hey whatcha got there?" Nick asked appearing from the bedroom.

"Nothing, its nothing. Listen I'm gonna run down to that corner market, you want anything?"

"I'll go with you."

Andy tossed her notebook into her bag before standing. "No, no you have to stay so you're here when Blackstone shows up. I'm be really quick."

Andy grabbed her sweater off the back of the couch and gave Nick a quick wave before walking out the door.

The evening air was cool, maybe 65 degrees outside, perfect night for a walk. Andy tried to walk as slow as possible in the hopes that she would be able to clear her mind and enjoy the fresh air. She had a weekend off coming up in two weeks, maybe then she could get all the answers she was looking for. Maybe she was just freaking herself out in an attempt to hold onto her past a little bit longer.

The bell chimed as Andy walked through the open door to the market. The store was quiet with a few people shopping and one clerk at the register. Andy grabbed a basket and a sale flyer and began walking through the isles. She grabbed some bananas, bread, and then added a jar of peanut butter. The two health and beauty isles were next. She wanted to move as slow as possible down the first isle, so she stopped and grabbed some q-tips, deodorant, all things she knew she would need at some point.

Finally, there she was standing in front of the pregnancy tests. Andy stared for a minute or two before realizing she had no idea which one to grab. It wasn't like she had a mom growing up to guide her through something like this and most of the time she would call Traci if she needed someone to talk to. Unfortunately calling Traci would not be an option today. Andy needed to make a decision.

"Come on Andy, just pick one." Andy whispered to herself.

"The Clearblue Digital is a good choice."

Andy jumped from the voice and turned to see a young woman, not much younger than herself standing there with her own basket and an infant car seat. Andy couldn't take her eyes off of the car seat, where a tiny baby girl as covered up with a plush pink blanket.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you. You looked a little overwhelmed."

"No, it's okay. It is definitely safe to say I have had better days. Is that your baby?" Andy asked, eyes still fixated on car seat.

Yeah, this is Lola. She is only two weeks old and she is definitely the love of my life." The woman replied with a warm smile.

"She's beautiful. Thanks for the...um...advice."

Andy turned back to the tests and grabbed the recommended choice. After an awkward wave she was quickly walking up to the front register. Buying the test was the easy part. The hard part came when she got back to the apartment and had to sneak the test in.

"She went to the store, I don't know why she didn't take her phone!" Nick shouted.

Andy rolled her eyes, clearly Blackstone still didn't trust her. She opened the door to find Nick and Jacob both standing inches from each other with their fists clenched.

"Jesus Christ McNally where the hell have you been?"

"First of all, don't call me by my last name, way to break protocol. Secondly, Nick just told you where I was, hence the bags in my hand." Andy replied lifting her arms in the air.

"You were supposed to be here and I've told you never go anywhere with out your phone. Way to break protocol." Blackstone replied mimicking Andy's last words.

"I can't deal with this right now, I'm going to take a shower, please just leave me alone."

Once Andy was inside the bathroom she quickly turned the water on before focusing all her attention on the paper bag that was sitting on the counter. Andy gathered all her courage up and opened the box. She skimmed over the directions before finally deciding it was now or never. She had to take this test.

Andy still had to wait five minutes so she jumped in the shower and distracted herself from the time. She tried to shower as slow as possible, even taking the time to shave her legs even though she had just done it two days prior. The suspense was killing her. She had to know the truth. She turned the water off, grabbed her towel and stepped out of the shower. She quickly dried off and got changed into fresh clothes. She stopped for a minute and looked at herself in the mirror. No matter what Andy had to tell herself it was all going to be okay. She looked down at the test and there it was, the truth just like she wanted it.

Pregnant.

Andy's legs gave out and she dropped to the floor. With the test in hand she just kept looking at the word.

Pregnant.

How would she tell Blackstone and Nick? She would be letting down Luke, who gave her this opportunity.

But more importantly how was Andy going to tell Sam that she was having his baby when she had left him with nothing? Not even a good bye...

**Reviews please! Always wanted to know what the show would have been like if this had actually happened. Got and idea and I'm just running with it. Let me know what you think. **


	3. Chapter 2: The Truth

**Thank you all so much for your reviews! It just keeps me writing more! I hope you all continue to read and review! **

**I own nothing. **

It took Andy almost a half hour before she finally moved from the bathroom floor. She needed to figure out what her next move was. Maybe she would wait until her weekend off before saying or doing anything. The question was, could she actually wait two more weeks without telling anyone?

No.

She had to tell them now.

With one last deep breath Andy opened the bathroom door. She could still hear voices in the apartment so she knew Blackstone was still there. When she rounded the corner by the desk Nick and Blackstone were sitting on the couch looking at case files and what little evidence they had.

"Well look who decided to join us." Blackstone said standing up.

"Sorry, I just had something I needed to take care of." Andy replied taking a seat at the desk.

"Andy, what's going on? Nick asked concerned.

"What makes you think anything is wrong?"

"Listen Andy I don't know what is going on with you, but you have job to do, a job from what I hear you really wanted. So whatever is going on you need to drop it right now." Blackstone interjected.

Andy stood baffled at what was just said to her. She hadn't even told Blackstone what was going on. Andy decided to sit back down at the desk where she had mad her shocking discovery just hours earlier.

"Andy...we're here now we might as well move forward and get this over with." Nick added reassuringly.

"What happens if I can't?" Andy said meeting Nick's eyes with her own.

"Can't what, move forward?"

Andy didn't say anything. She looked down at the ground almost ashamed of what she had to say. She wasn't sure how, in that moment, she was supposed to tell her partner and her handler that she ruined the investigation. She knew she just needed to blurt the truth out. She needed to move forward and deal with this head on.

"I'm pregnant."

"Excuse me?" Blackstone leaned forward toward Andy as if he didn't hear her. "You practically begged Callaghan for this job and we're right in the middle of this and now you're pregnant. I hope you realize you are ruining months worth of work. I knew I should have told Luke from the beginning that you weren't right for the job. Not after what happened with Swarek.

Andy flinched at Jacob's mention of Sam. She knew she definitely had a reputation from blowing Sam's last UC job, she just never expected anyone to say anything about it to her face.

"You're right, I did want this, more than anything and I still do. I didn't plan on getting pregnant. Had I known before all this got started I never would have asked to be apart of this. What happened with Sam, yeah that was my fault and I paid for my rookie mistakes, but I'm not a rookie anymore so don't talk to me like I'm just some rookie they gave you because they had nothing better to work with."

Andy's blood was boiling. She knew her mistakes would follow her for the rest of her career, but what happened between her and Sam, she would never apologize for that. It didn't start or even end the way she wanted, but it happened and without it she wouldn't be the person she is today.

There was complete silence in the apartment.

"I guess I need to make a few phone calls to pull the plug." Blackstone said.

As he started to walk toward the door Nick jumped up from the couch.

"Maybe this doesn't have to end!"

Blackstone turned to look at Nick and raised his eyebrows for him to continue.

"I'm the only one who has made contact with these guys. You can send Andy home and get someone else in here to help me." Nick said.

"Hmm...the kid has a point. I gotta call this one in, figure out if this is even a salvageable OP. Blackstone continued out of the apartment dialing on his phone.

Finally, Andy and Nick were alone. Neither of them moved or said anything. Andy looked up at Nick. He was just standing there starring at the case files on the table. She wasn't even sure if he was actually looking at them or lost in thought about what to say or do next.

"Nick, I'm really sorry." Andy said breaking the silence.

"Don't worry about it. I know this changes your life. I can only imagine what you're going through right now." Nick replied finally making eye contact.

"I know, but I don't want to set back your career. I know I have to live with the choices I make and the path I choose to take my career on, but I want to see it effect anyone else."

"Andy, UC is a huge opportunity, but even if it doesn't happen right now that doesn't mean I won't have this opportunity again."

"Ugh I am just feeling so over whelmed! Believe it or not, but telling you and Blackstone was the easiest part. The next conversation I have to have is going to be the tough one." Andy moan shoving her face into her hands as she leaned over.

"Come on, telling Swarek won't be that bad. He'll probably be happy."

"The guy broke my heart and then I turned around did the same thing to him. How would you react?"

Before Nick could respond Blackstone entered the apartment again.

"The investigation is still on. I couldn't get ahold of Callaghan, but I did talk to the other detective at 15. Nick they're sending in someone else, she'll be here tonight. Andy you're leaving tonight so get packed." Blackstone said not even giving her a second glance.

"You talked to Traci- I mean Detective Nash? She is the one bringing in my replacement and taking me home?" Andy asked hopeful.

"No..." Blackstone took a second to clear his throat before continuing. "Detective Swarek will be here in an hour to take you home."

Andy's heart dropped into the pit of her stomach.

"Get moving, I'm gonna need all your notes before you go too."

"Yes sir."

Andy got up and immediately retreated to the bedroom. Before she could do anything she needed to sit down. She thought she would at least have a day or two before she would even see Sam. She didn't even know if he knew he was picking her up.

Detective.

Blackstone had clearly said Detective Swarek. Did that mean he knew where she had been this entire time and he just couldn't make contact?

Andy glanced at the alarm clock bedside the bed.

8:41

She must have sat with her thoughts a lot longer than she wanted to because she only had 20 minutes give or take a few to get all her belongings together.

Andy began emptying her half of the dresser. She wasn't even going to bother with folding anything because she would more than likely wash it when she got back to her own home. After emptying the dresser Andy wandered into the bathroom to grab all her toiletries.

She heard a light knock on the door which she had left half open. She looked up to see Nick standing in the doorway leaning against the door frame.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked.

"I don't know Nick. I'm not even sure what that means anymore or what I should be feeling. Before I left, Sam told me he loved me and that he wanted to be with me and I left anyways. I know Sam and I know he is going to think that I left because I didn't feel the same way he did."

"Do you feel the same way?"

"Of course I do, but he broke my heart! In a freaking parking lot... while it was raining out! How am I just supposed to let the go?"

"Maybe you aren't supposed to, but that doesn't mean you guys can't fix things, especially now. It's not like the second you left Sam quit loving you."

Before Andy could take her case any further she heard a loud knock at the front door. She looked at Nick who smiled sheepishly back at her.

"I guess it's now or never." Andy said grabbing her toiletry bag. "I just have to make sure I grabbed everything from the bedroom." Andy said ducking out of the bathroom and into the bedroom just as Blackstone opened the front door.

"Sam, come on in. I want to get this over with."

"What the hell is this all about? I got a phone call at home that I needed to pick Gail up and come to this address." Sam asked irritated.

"Lets just say I needed a quick replacement before my whole investigation turned to shit." Blackstone responded.

"Well here I am. This is Gail Peck. Who else do you have here?" Sam asked noticing the case files all over the coffee table.

"Nick Collins-"

"Nick is here? Where is he?" Gail asked interrupting.

"Bathroom."

Gail took off around the corner to go find Nick before anyone could say anything more.

"So who am I supposed to take back with me?" Sam asked looking around the apartment.

Sam's heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest and then it stopped as he noticed a pair of purple and black Nike running shoes by the door. Andy had disappeared a month and a half ago without even saying a word. Sam looked back at Blackstone who was now also looking at the shoes.

"Andy McNally."

Sam looked past Blackstone at the small entrance next to the kitchen where he could finally see her carrying her duffel bag out of what appeared to be the bedroom. Her hair was down in her face so he couldn't make eye contact with her.

"Jesus Christ. Alright Andy where are all your notes?" Blackstone asked appearing irritated.

"Right here." Andy replied finally looking up and waving a folding in the air before tossing it on the coffee table.

"Okay well you tow can leave. I need to get Gail up to speed before I have anymore setbacks." Blackstone said glaring at Andy.

"Andy rolled her eyes and walked right past Blackstone to the door. She quickly bent over and picked up her running shoes. Before she could move any further Nick and Gail both entered the living room.

"Andy wait!" Nick shouted as he jogged over to her.

"What, what's wrong?" 

"I just wanted to tell you good luck and to follow your heart."

"Thank you." Andy whispered as her eyes welled with tears.

Nick pulled Andy in for a quick hug and whispered in her ear. "Nick is a great name."

"Ha thanks. I'll keep that in mind." Andy replied wiping the tears from her eyes.

Andy opened the door and walked out of the apartment with Sam trailing behind her. She assumed he had one of the UC vehicles so they didn't draw attention to themselves. She made it down to the street before Sam quickened his pace so he was ahead of her. He walked up to a silver Envoy and unlocked the car. Andy tossed her bag into the backseat before climbing into the passenger seat.

"Are you hungry?" Sam asked.

Out of all the things Andy expected to be Sam's first words to her it was not him asking her if she was hungry. That's when she realized she hadn't eaten anything since her breakfast that morning. She was starving, but she wasn't sure sitting through a meal with Sam is what she wanted to do.

"Yeah, I'm starving actually." Andy replied looking at Sam for the first time.

Sam didn't say anything more. He pulled onto the street and began driving back toward civilization. Once they were far enough away from the neighborhood where she had been staying Sam found a quiet 24 hour diner. He pulled off to the side of the road to park.

It was getting late and there weren't a lot of people on the streets. When they entered the diner there was a couple eating in the very front corner booth and a very pregnant woman sitting at the bar.

Sam walked toward the back booth and sat down. Andy followed and sat across from him. A woman came over and dropped off two menus and two glasses of water. Andy didn't say anything. She studied everything about her menu that she could in hopes that Sam wouldn't say anything to her.

Sam was just about to open his mouth when the waitress returned to take their order. Sam ordered a cheese burger and fries and Andy ordered Belgian waffles with strawberries and extra whip cream. The waitress smiled, took their menus, and left them with their silence.

"So how have you been McNally?" Sam finally asked.

"Good. Tried." Andy replied.

She wasn't sure if she should ask Sam how he had been. She wasn't sure if that would open a can of worms she was not ready to deal with.

"UC work can be exhausting. Lots of late nights."

"Yeah.. I'll miss it though." Andy said nonchalantly testing the waters to see how Sam would react.

"Andy when we get back to the station you're gonna have to be debriefed and I'm going to have to fill out a report as to why you didn't stay."

"Tonight?"

Andy's heart rate sped up as she realized she would definitely be telling Sam the truth that night. There was no way around it at this point.

"Yeah tonight. You can't leave until you're debriefed. I'll get started on all the paperwork when we get back to the station."

Andy finally realized what Sam was doing. He had completely shut down. Before she told him anything about being pregnant she was going to have to get him to take down his walls so they could have a real conversation that didn't involve interviews and paperwork.

The waitress brought their food out, which looked delicious to Andy since she hadn't had anything besides sandwiches and ramen noodles for the last month and a half. They ate in silence neither of them saying anymore about work or their personal lives. Sam opened his wallet and threw a few bills on the table and they left. Once they were back in the car Andy knew she was gonna have to break down Sam's walls and talk about what happened before she left.

"Sam about what you said before I left-"

"McNally don't worry about it. We don't even need to talk about it." Sam said cutting Andy off.

"No Sam we do need to talk about it. Please just let me say what I have to say." Andy snapped.

"Andy I told you I loved you. I told you that I wanted to be with you and that I would do whatever it took to make it up to you. You clearly didn't feel the same way."

"I did feel the same way Sam! If you would let me speak that is what I'm trying to tell you! I felt the exact same way. We weren't together and I just felt like I needed to prove myself career wise you know?" Andy paused to look at Sam and who glanced from the road to Andy. "You broke my heart and then fast forward six weeks and I'm holding a bomb and you're telling me everything I wanted to hear you say!" Andy pleaded.

"Then why did you do it, why did you have to leave without nothing not even an email or a text?"

"It wasn't like I planned it Sam. You asked me to meet you for a drink and as I was leaving the station that is when I found out I got chosen for the UC position. Luke said I had to leave that night. He gave me five minutes to make a decision. I felt stuck career wise. After what happened while you were undercover-"

"Oh so now that is my fault too!" Sam cut Andy off before she could finish her sentence. He was steaming now. He didn't want to listen to Andy blame him for all of the reasons their relationship failed.

"I didn't say that Sam! All I'm trying to say is in my life professionally, I have made some mistakes, but personally I wouldn't take back anything! What happened between us while you were undercover, I would never take that back!" Andy shouted.

Sam felt relief wash over him. He was glad to hear that Andy doesn't regret their relationship, but why now would she return. If she was so damn set on proving herself as a cop, why a month and a half into UC work would she have to be pulled out?

"Why did you have to leave the UC job?" Sam said glancing at Andy.

"Sam..."

"Seriously Andy, I know you. You just said you wanted to prove yourself as a cop and you got one of the best career opportunities and you backed out. I want to know why."

"It's complicated Sam." Andy whispered.

"Why, why is it so complicated. There is a reason Blackstone called and had you pulled. All he said that it was your choice, but I know you Andy and you wouldn't just choose that." Sam said frustrated.

"SAM I'M PREGNANT!" Andy shouted!

**Chapter 2 is done! I can't wait to hear what everyone thinks! Please Review! Your words of encouragement keep me motivated to keep writing. :)**


	4. Chapter 3: 2 Steps Forward 10 Step Back

**I'm really loving all these reviews! I really do appreciate everyone's kind words. **

**I own nothing. **

* * *

"Sam... will you say something please?" Andy asked starring at Sam's face. She was trying hard to gauge how he was feeling, but his face was blank, his eyes were empty.

Silence

"Andy, the last time we were uh... together was-"

"Three months ago, I know." Andy replied cutting Sam off.

"I'm not trying to upset you, but are you sure you're even pregnant?" Sam asked. He didn't want the screaming match to start back up, but he wanted to be positive.

"I'm as sure as two missed periods and one positive pregnancy test." Andy replied.

There eyes made contact for a brief moment and Sam tried to hold Andy's gaze, but he had to break it to look back at the road.

"Sam I need to know how you're feeling or what you're thinking."

Andy wasn't even sure what she was feeling or thinking. This was the first moment where she was actually able to take in that she was having a baby. She always knew she wanted kids one day she just always thought she would be married first. Now her life had changed. The baby wasn't even here and she knew her life, as a cop, with Sam, had changed, she just wasn't sure if it was for the better yet.

"I am not sure what I'm feeling. As a couple I don't remember having conversations about kids. I know we talked about getting married at one point, but it was something always in the future..." Sam trailed off.

"I guess the future is now. When we were together, if I would have brought up kids, what would you have said?" Andy asked.

"You know when Jerry was still alive we used to play one on one together a couple mornings a week and he would talk about how great his life was. He would talk about how beautiful Traci was and just how great it was to spend nights home with her and Leo. I would just think god how great would that be to have that. A family that spends time together, Friday night movies, or the park on Sundays. That's what I would have said. I would have told you that I wanted kids, that I wanted us to be a family with Friday night movies, and the park on Sundays. I can still picture that... with you." Sam finished with a whisper.

His walls had been broken and they were both wearing their hearts on their sleeves. This is the most honest and open Sam has ever been with Andy and yet here in this moment all she could find herself wondering is why he never told her these things before.

Andy hadn't realized how long it had been until Sam pulled into the parking lot of 15 Division. She gave Sam one last look before she wiped the tears from her eyes and got out of the vehicle. Sam came around the car and grabbed Andy's duffel bag and gestured for her to lead the way to the side door. Andy pushed the door open and took in the familiar space and sounds.

"I'll uh give you a few minutes and we can meet in my office. I know Traci and Oliver are here somewhere, I don't know about anyone else."

"Thanks Sam." Andy said before walking away.

Andy made her way through the station to the locker room. The first thing she wanted to do was change and she knew she had clothes left in her locker. She quickly changed into a pair of dark skinny jeans and black bandeau with a loose blue tank top over it. She walked over to the mirror to make sure her eyes weren't red from crying. She looked at herself from the side and realized you could see her new tattoo perfectly. Hopefully that would not be the topic of discussion tonight. She wanted to get her debriefing over with so she could go home and sleep.

"Andy?"

"Traci, oh my god I was just about to come and find you!" Andy said hurrying from one side of the locker room to the other to meet Traci.

Andy threw her arms around Traci just glad to be back to something familiar. She was suddenly feeling very over whelmed again.

"It's good to have you back." Traci said as the two ladies finally separated.

"It's good to be back. I missed you and everyone else." Andy said sitting down at the table in the corner of the locker room.

"Can I ask how come you came back?" Traci asked hesitantly.

"Um... it was fine everything was going fine. I was just starting to push Sam to the back of my mind. It had been three months since we had been anything and I just realized that I didn't get my period..."

Traci sucked in a breath as Andy let her sentence trail off. "Andy, are you pregnant?"

Andy nodded her head as tears began to fall from her eyes again.

"Does Sam know?"

"Yeah I just told him on the ride over here. He didn't say much, not that I expected him to."

"He'll come around Andy, he just needs time to adjust. A baby is a big deal, take it from someone who knows.

**Sam Swarek's Office **

"Hey brother, where have you been all night? Frank said you were doing something for the D's upstairs." Oliver poked his head into Sam's office before waking all the way in and sitting across from Sam at his desk.

"Yeah can't say much about it. McNally's back..."

"What? When did she get back? Did you talk to her?" 

"Yeah I brought her back. She was undercover and apparently needed an emergency removal from the job."

"Good, this is really good for you man. Don't give me that look, what's wrong, you don't seem very happy that Andy is back."

"It's not that I just-"

"Seriously man I have been watching you mope around her for the last month and a half. You need her and you know I'm right. You need to fix things with her because you know you're meant to be together."

"Oliver... she's pregnant."

"Whoa."

"Yeah I know, when she told me I didn't even really say anything. I'm not sure what to say or what to do."

"Sammy this is a good thing. I love my girls more than anything. They're the best thing that has ever happened in my life. If Andy is pregnant you have to be there for her. You guys need to talk and you need to be honest with her. I know you Sam and I know you're not an easy person to communicate with with."

"I know, I know. I'm just not sure what to say. She's gonna be here any minute though. I have to debrief her and get her report filled out."

"All I'm saying is talk to her man and not about work or anything professional. You guys are meant for each other, you can't give up on that." Oliver replied before standing up. "I gotta get out there, but I'll check in later. It's good to have our girl back isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is. I've missed her." Sam smiled at Oliver before he walked out.

Sam glanced out the window toward the desks where officers sat working. He could see Andy and Oliver hugging across the room. He knew Oliver was their number one supporter, he just wasn't sure what was next. He could see Andy headed toward his office, so he quickly cleared his desk so he just had his note book, tape recorder, and the paperwork he had to fill out after.

"Hey, you ready?" Andy asked walking inside the office.

"Yeah, yeah come on in. Go ahead and shut the door." Sam stood up and pulled the blinds so they didn't have any distractions from outside the room.

Andy sat down across from Sam and scooted her chair closer.

"Okay lets start from the beginning..."

_**Three and a half hours later...**_

"Okay, I think that's all I need for now. If we need anything else later down the road we'll let you know." Sam said closing his folder and sticking it in a desk drawer.

"Thanks Sam. I gotta go talk to Frank and see when I can come back." Andy said standing.

"Are you going to tell him that you're pregnant?" Sam asked standing up as well.

"I don't know. I think I'm going to make a doctor appointment first, you know, get it confirmed." Andy replied.

"Yeah sure, okay."

"Bye Sam."

Andy walked out of Sam's office as fast as she could. She spent a good 20 minutes talking with Frank trying to see when was best for her to come back to work and setting up a psych evaluation to make sure her head was in a good place, professionally of course. Once Andy left the station she caught a cab to her condo. She hoped she wouldn't have to do much picking up tonight since she hadn't been home in a month. As she arrived at her building Andy felt relief wash over her. She couldn't wait to get inside her home not some dingy apartment that she had to share, but her own home.

Andy opened the door to her apartment to find that not much had changed. A pile of mail sat untouched on the counter waiting for her. There was a light layer of dust on the coffee table and book shelves. She figured both could wait until morning to be since they had already been left this long. The only thing Andy could even imagine doing was taking a bubble bath and crawling into her bed.

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_

Andy jumped at the sudden noise and walked over to the door to peer through the peep hole.

Sam's face was right in front of her.

"Sam what are you doing here?" Andy asked as she opened the door.

"You left your bag at the station, I didn't know if there was something you needed."

Sam walked just enough through the door so Andy could shut it and he could set down her bag.

"I hope everything is okay, I just set your mail on the counter."

"You were checking my mail?" Andy asked eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, no one would tell me here you went, but I figured it was UC work, so I took care of the condo, checked on your dad, I even talked to Clare a few times."

Andy was speechless. She couldn't beileve Sam did all that for her, even though she left him without anything.

"Wow Sam, thank you."

"Yeah it was no problem. I should go. I'll see you around McNally." Sam turned to walk out the door.

"That's it?!" Andy snapped. "That is all you have to say to me?"

"What do you want me to say Andy? I'm trying to give you space." Sam replied frustrated.

"I don't know Sam, but not "see you around". I may not be your girlfriend, but I am carrying your baby so a little support would be nice."

"No, you think you're carrying my baby!"

As the words left Sam's mouth he realized how bad they sounded. The look on Andy's face, the disbelief and hurt in her eyes. It was like he was back in the parking lot of the Penny breaking up with her all over again.

"Excuse me? Are you really accusing me of cheating on you?"

"That's not what I meant Andy-"

"Then what the hell did you mean because it sounds like you think that I cheated on you!" Andy shouted as tears began to fall from her eyes

"I just meant that you still hadn't gone to the doctor. You said at the station you wanted to get it confirmed."

Andy just looked up at Sam not saying anything, the hurt still evident in her eyes.

"Andy, I want to support you, but I don't know how to do that. You just told me today and I guess I'm still processing."

"Okay, then just go. When you figure it out come and find me."

"I'm not abandoning you Andy! I just don't know how I feel right now."

"And you think I do?! It hasn't even been 24 hours since I found out. I haven't even had time to process anything because I was so worried about telling you!" Andy shouted poking Sam in the chest.

"I'm just gonna go."

"Classic Sam, always shutting down and running away when life gets too real."

In an instant Sam was gone with the door slamming behind him.

"Andy felt so annoyed she couldn't even be upset with Sam. They needed to sit down and have a conversation like adults, but every time they got together their feelings and emotions just got in the way. She wanted nothing more than to open a bottle of wine while she mulled over her relationship, or lack of, with Sam.

Andy's feet padded down the hallway to her bedroom. She opened the door and took in the sight of her own queen sized bed. She walked over to her dressed and pulled out a tank top and shorts before entering her bathroom. It was exactly the way she left it with the two brown towels next to her shower and the candles in the corner of her jetted tub. Andy let out a heavy sigh before drawing herself a bath. It was the best thing she ever did as she soaked herself in bubbles.

After 45 minutes of of soaking and refilling the tub twice Andy decided to get out and head to bed. She had a lot ahead of her in the morning and it was already after 3:30. Andy pulled down the covers on her side of the bed and crawled in. Before she knew it she was fast asleep.

**4:47am**

Andy jolted up in bed and turned on her bedside lamp. She knew something wasn't right she just felt... wet. She pulled back the covers and saw the blood. The blood ran down her shorts all the way to the calf on each leg. Andy began to hyperventilate as she brought her blood covered hand closer to her face. As Andy got out of bed she doubled over from the pain in her abdomen and fell to her knees.

"Ugh this can't be happening." Andy whispered to herself as tears began to fall from her eyes.

Andy did the only thing she knew she could do. She grabbed her phone off the bedside table and dialed as fast as she could.

"Andy? What's wrong, is everything okay?"

"Traci I need you to come and get me."

Traci could tell Andy was upset and she sat up a little straighter in bed.

"Andy what is wrong." Traci asked a little sterner than before.

"Trac I'm bleeding... and I think I might be having a miscarriage..."

"I'll be right there!"

"Traci can you do me a favor?"

"Anything, what do you need?"

"Will you call Sam and tell him to meet you at the hospital, don't tell him why just get him there I don't want him to freak out."

"I'll call him. I'm walking out my front door right now."

In the moments she had alone Andy did her best to clean herself up and put different clothes on.

"Andy? Andy where are you?" Traci shouted.

"I'm in here." Andy was sitting on the bed waiting when Traci walked into the room.

Traci's eyes took in the scene before her. There was blood on the bed that went down to one spot on the floor and then blood smeared across the floor where Andy had dragged herself to the bathroom.

"Okay Andy lets go I left my car running downstairs."

Traci reached out and grabbed Andy's hand to help her stand up. She guided her through the condo and out to the elevator.

"Are you still cramping?" Traci asked as she got into the driver seat of the car.

"Yeah I just don't know what I did wrong. I was fine tonight, I took a bath and I was fine when I went to bed." Andy's eyes began to produce more tears.

"Andy you didn't do anything wrong. Lets just get you to the hospital."

Everything that happened in the next few moments were a blur. Once Traci pulled into the hospital she ran inside and came back out with two nurses and a wheel chair. Andy was immediately taken to a room with Traci left in the waiting room.

Traci had just sat down when she heard her name.

"Traci what is going on? Why did I have to meet you here in the middle of the night?"

"Sam let's sit." Traci said trying to pull Sam's shoulder down.

"No I'll stand. What is going on, is it Leo?" Sam asked getting more worried.

"No Leo is fine please Sam just sit." Traci begged.

Sam sighed and sat down next to Traci waiting for answers.

"Andy called me about a half hour ago, she was hysterical, crying and hyperventilating. She said she was bleeding and she thought she was having a miscarriage."

"What, where is she?" Sam demanded standing up.

"Sam please-"

"No Traci I have to see her, I have to be there!" Sam shouted.

"I know you want to be there Sam, but lets just wait until the doctor comes out."

Sam sat down and put his face in his hands.

"Her and the baby, they just have to be okay."

"I know Sam and I hope they are both okay too."

"I told her I didn't know how I felt about the baby and then I walked out. I walked out on my kid...I walked out on my kid and the woman I love."

"Sam I know you're upset and I know you're worried, but we don't know the outcome yet."

20 minutes later the ER doors opened and a female doctor walked out.

"Sam Swarek?"

Sam looked up from the floor and looked at Traci. Traci nodded her head for Sam to go.

"I'll be right here. Let me know how our girl is doing."

Sam nodded back and stood up. "Right here." He said walking over to the doctor.

"I'm Dr. Harrison, Andrea McNally is asking for you."

**Chapter three is done! I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update. A close friend from out of state was visiting myself and my fiance and then I had surgery on my tailbone, which took me a hot minute to recover from and I'm still kind of recovering from it and then that same close friend passed away a week after she had gone home so I just spent the last week out of state with her kids and family. Expect more updates though! They'll be coming a lot sooner, I promise!**


End file.
